


Watch the Stars

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Demands of the Qun, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Magna Cadash has to make tough decisions all the time, but this one... it's gonna linger. Unless Varric can help get her out of her own head.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Varric Tethras
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Watch the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeigePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeigePhoenix/gifts), [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).



The dreadnought was still winding up to depart when the Venatori gunships started jumping in.

Bull's people aboard the Charger pod could hold them off, but they couldn't defeat them. If they call the pod back now, they won't lose their people, but the dreadnought will be destroyed and any hopes at an alliance with the Qunari will be dashed.

All eyes on the bridge turn to Magna.

"Make an assessment, Cadash," Varric says, bouncing his leg at his console like he always does when he's getting edgy.

"Stand down, Inquisitor, they need to hold their position," urges Gatt, the Qunari agent who's aboard to see the operation through.

"They do that, they're dead," Bull says.

"If they don't, the dreadnought's dead. And you've thrown away an alliance and declared yourself Tal-Vashoth."

"Boss?" There's pain in Bull's voice. Too much pain. Magna can't handle it. Besides, she likes Bull's people; they've helped the Inquisition out a lot and they're fun to drink with.

"Signal them; pull back the Charger."

Bull springs to action and signals the Charger pod to retreat.

"All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are for what? For this? For them?"

The Venatori gunships surround the dreadnought and break down its shields in no time. Varric tints the glass as dark as it will go just in time for the dreadnought to go nova.

Magna's so mad she could push him out an airlock. "I'm sorry we couldn't save the dreadnought, but his name is Iron Bull."

"Yes, I suppose it is," Gatt sneers.

There's a hail from the Charger; Bull's people are back at the Skyhold. The last debris of the Qunari dreadnought starts drifting past the Andraste's Chosen.

"There will be no alliance," Gatt says. It seems like he might be winding up to say more, so Magna cuts him off.

"Get. Off. My ship."

Thankfully, he does.

Magna sighs and rubs her temples, headache brewing. "Let's get back to the Skyhold. Cole, send a message to Leliana and let her know what just happened."

* * *

She gives the conn to Cassandra and heads to her quarters. She's barely up the stairs when she hears footsteps behind her, too light to be Bull, who's the only person she'll tolerate speaking to her right now.

It's Varric, and he sticks his boot in the door mechanism before she can close it.

"I don't want to talk," she warns him as he lets himself into her room. The door slides shut behind him.

"Mags," he says, reaching for her. She lets herself be folded into his arms and rests her head on his shoulder.

This isn't talking about what just happened. This is fine, she supposes.

Varric rubs little circles into her back, something that usually calms her down. But she's wound too tight from what just happened. She's regretting the loss of the dreadnought, everyone on board, even though she has no strong love for the Qunari Empire. She's mostly regretting Bull being put in the situation. The choice seemed like a no brainer when she made it -- save her own people, obviously -- but it meant Bull repudiated his entire culture. That… shit, Magna shouldn't have let him be put in that situation.

"What do you need?" Varric asks, clearly seeing she's in her head.

"I don't know," she admits. "I don't want to be in charge all the time."

"Cass is in charge now, and you know she won't let any more shit go down."

"Bull --"

"Is doing push ups in the kitchen. He'll be okay. He always is. Just promise you won't go drinking with them for a few nights when we're back on Skyhold. No one will be able to keep up with them, and I'm not prepared for either of us to have another hangover like the time we fought the dragon."

Magna sighs, and then sighs again, even heavier. "Okay."

"Okay," Varric agrees. "So what do you need now?"

"Just to get out of my head," she says. And a nap, and three days of hot water rations for the longest shower ever, and food that isn't synthesized, and and and. All the comforting things and none of the responsibilities that come with the rank she didn't ask for.

"I can help with that," he says. The gleam in his eye is obvious. He pushes Magna towards the bunk.

"You better," she warns.

He pushes her vest off her shoulders and does his best to get under the layers of clothing she always wears on Andraste's Chosen, where the circulated air is always chilly.

Under the knit sweater and the two thin shirts, he finds her bra and unhooks it.

"Unfair, I'm going to be so cold," she complains, when it's clear he's expecting her to get naked.

He unbuttons his own shirt and fluffs out his chest hair. "Better?"

"Almost," Magna says, biting back a grin. She unbuttons him the rest of the way and pushes it off his broad shoulders.

"No, no, not me, this is about you," Varric says when she reaches for his waistband.

"If I'm cold, you're cold too."

It takes little time to divest themselves of the rest of the clothes. Varric pushes her towards the bunk built into the wall again and she sits down heavily. "Okay," she says, flopping back, narrowly avoiding a smacked head on the wall. "Make me see stars."

"Every time," he chuckles. "Never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"We live in space, Varric. You told me I'd see stars, as if I don't see them every fucking second."

"Well then, direct your attention to the window and we'll see stars together."

It's always a very tight squeeze with both of them on the bed, but they manage to pile on and no one falls off (it's happened) or gets a concussion (probably happened, but seeking medical treatment is for people who have time).

Varric rubs his hands over her thighs and Magna shudders from the warmth of his skin on hers, bared in the chilly, recirculated air. When he kisses her, it's hot, in temperature and tone, a scorching kiss to remind her to not dwell in her own head too much, to focus on other things.

It's not hard to focus on just Varric's movements when he spreads her legs and laps at her cunt.

"Door -- oh..." she says, suddenly remembering and biting down on her lip to keep the noise in.

"Sealed," Varric promises, pausing with his mouth a hair's breadth off her skin. She can feel his lips move, brushing so softly over her clit. "You're good."

Magna moans loudly and cants her hips towards him. "Eager, eager," he says, huffing a laugh over his exposed parts. He reaches up to pluck at one of her nipples, but she catches his hands, twines their fingers together instead.

He uses his other hand to open her up, dipping into her cunt with two and scissoring gently to stretch her. "Varric," she pants, finding herself out of breath without much exertion. "Get on with it."

"I like taking my time," he murmurs into her skin. "Besides, you always get where you're going."

That much is true. Magna lies back, squeezing his hand she caught, and lets the sensation carry her mind away. 

She gets caught up in it, moving her hips in time with his fingers and soaking up the attention. Soon, she's too caught up.

"I'm gonna come," she tells him.

Varric stops what he's doing.

"I'm gonna kill you," she tells him instead.

"Sorry," he says, rubbing at his lower back. "Cramp."

"This fucking bunk," she snarls.

"Desk?" he suggests. He's a motivated problem solver.

They have to extricate themselves from their tangled position on the bed. Surveying the desk littered with cups, books, computer pieces, and weapons, it seems like a losing battle. Magna wants to cry a little.

"Window?" Varric suggests instead.

"What?"

"There's no wall space, but I could fuck you against the window."

So that's how they do it. Varric presses into her from behind, covers her arms with his as she braces herself on the strong glass of the window, so they can both watch the stars.

Varric starts steady and sweet, but that's not what she wants or needs. Moving back against him, Magna tries to urge him into a different pace, to no avail.

"Varric, can you just fuck me like you mean it?"

He chuckles and kisses her bare shoulder. "I could."

"You should!"

He sets a bruising pace, just a touch too rough, but Magna isn't about to complain about it. She lets her head drop forward between her arms and breathes deep.

Varric murmurs something, sweet nothings and random nonsense, just enough to keep her attention. It works, keeps her focused on him instead of letting her mind wander. Soon she's back on the edge, panting and biting back at least half the filthy moans she could be making.

When Magna comes, it's a jolt that runs through her, head to toe. Her knees go weak, but Varric holds onto her, letting her feel every bit of it before he hauls her back to her feet and gives a few more thrusts to get himself off. It wasn't the point of the activity, but Magna's feeling magnanimous.

Varric cleans them both up and then tucks her into her bunk.

"Just a little nap," she says.

"Yes, as a treat. I'll go make sure Cass hasn't gone mad from the power yet." He kisses her forehead.

"She would never."

"I know, but I like to tease her."

"She's going to tase you one of these days."

"Worth it." He pauses before opening the door. "I love you, you know that right, Mags? Even when shit gets really bad, really fast?"

"I know," she says with a sleepy smile. She pulls the blanket up to her chin. "I love you too, especially when shit is bad."

He dims the overhead lights. "Sleepy sleep now, Inquisitor. I'll come get you before the next emergency."

"Thanks, Varric."

Alone in her room, with just the stars and two smudged hand prints on the window for company, Magna can let go of the last of her stress from the day and rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I said "space" like that clip of Tim Curry saying it about 4,000,000 times while I was writing this. You know the clip.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1Sq1Nr58hM
> 
> That clip.
> 
> I apologize for nothing else.


End file.
